Mary's Song Oh,my,my,my
by Courtney.Cullen14
Summary: This is a one shot on the song Mary's song by Taylor Swift...Enjoy Review PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Taylor swift's song.**

**This is just a little one-shot I wrote about the song Mary's song (oh my my my)**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. **_

"Look at the two of them" Charlie Swan told Carlisle Cullen watching their two children play around outside together. There was an age difference but that didn't matter to the two of them at that point.

"When they grow up they are going to fall in love and we are going to be in-laws." Charlie joked.

Renee, Charlie's wife and Esme, Carlisle's wife, looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me you never did, you never did.**_

Edward and Bella were sitting in the tree and they both were arguing…again.

"I want to play with my dolls." Bella said stubbornly.

"Well, I don't, I want to play cowboys and Indians." Edward replied. "I am older and smarter, so that is what we are going to play AND I can beat you up."

"No you can't" Bella yelled.

"Wanna Bet" He replied.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran inside the house. He always threatened to beat up Bella, but he never did.

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I.…**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

Edward and Bella were out on the swings and just talking and arguing back and forth.

"I dare you to kiss me" Bella said.

"No!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's a dare you have to." Bella said.

"Fine." Edward said.

Edward leaned in and closed his eyes as he got close Bella quietly ran away, and Edward fell face forward in the dirt.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

Bella ran away laughing.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love, and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…**_

Bella walked into the door sophomore year laughing with her friends.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett McCarty, Edwards friend asked.

"Yeah it is" Edward said, hardly paying attention to Emmett, but staring at Bella.

Bella looked over at Edward and she smiled and waved. She turned the corner to go to her locker.

"DUDE" Emmett yelled.

"Wha...oh sorry Emmett I'll catch you later" Edward walked off with Emmett looking confused.

Edward walked towards Bella's locker and he saw her trying to put her books in her locker.

"Hey Bella" Edward said nervously.

"Oh, Hey Edward, What's up?" She replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

She was so shocked; she dropped her books while trying to put them in her locker.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"If you don't want to then…" She cut him off.

"No! Sounds great I was just a little shocked."

"Oh okay then I'll pick you up at 6:00?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

She closed her locker and walked off just as the bell rang.

"See ya then" She said.

The next day Edward came to get Bella at 6:00 along with his mom and dad. They were going to stay with Bella's parents for a little while. Bella opened the door and Edward's eyes got huge.

"You look beautiful" Edward said.

"You look handsome" She replied.

They left and Carlisle and Charlie started laughing.

"We never really knew they would fall in love" They both said.

Esme and Renee just smiled and rolled their eyes.

They said "Oh, my my my".

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. 2 A.M riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight, you stayed outside till the morning light.**_

_**Oh my my my my **_

Bella and Edward where sitting in the back of his truck staring at the stars at 2 A.M.

"I love you" Edward said.

"I love you too" Bella responded.

They both kissed just as a shooting star shot through the sky. They both looked up and made a wish.

"I wish we are together forever" Bella wished in her head.

"I wish we are together for eternity" Edward wished.

They both laid down right next to each other and fell asleep.

-A few weeks later-

"Why can't you support my decision?" Bella yelled.

"I just want what's best for you" He responded.

"I know what I want to do and I am doing it!" Bella yelled and she ran inside and up to her room to collapse on her bed and burst into tears.

The next morning she saw Edward's car still in her driveway. She ran down the stairs threw open the door and saw him sleeping next to the door. She went to sit next to him and she fell asleep there too. They both woke up to a loud throat clearing. They looked up and noticed all four of their parents looking at them confused.

"We don't want to know" They all said and the four of them walked inside.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean what I said." Edward said.

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have even considered going to the party. I could get arrested." Bella said.

The both of them kissed and sat on the porch for a while until they decided to go to the park.

_**A few years had gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee.**_

Bella and Edward were sitting in the meadow which was there favorite spot in town. Edward looked at Bella and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, confused.

"Nowhere" He responded.

He got down on one knee and said, "Bella, I love you with all my heart. I want to marry you and have little mini Bella's running around the house. I want to grow old with you and have many little grandkids running around too. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Edward said.

"Of course I will, yes, yes!" Bella responded in tears. They kissed and just sat in the stars staring in each other's eyes.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too. **_

Bella walked down the aisle and all Edward could see was her. She got down the aisle and Edward took her hand and kissed it.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"

Bella, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"__

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bella and Edward kissed and then they looked at their parents. Esme and Renee were in tears and Charlie and Carlisle were joking about how they were now in-laws.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before, we'll walk our babies on that very front porch after all this time, you and I…**_

Edward and Bella had just bought Edwards childhood house. They were rocking there new baby, Vanessa Marie Cullen on the chair outside. They were talking about every event they could remember in their childhood. They looked down at their little girl and they saw a mother and father across the street from them rocking a little baby boy who looked about the same age as Vanessa. Both me and Edward looked at each other and laughed. The mother came over and we started to talk. Her little boys name was Jacob.

_**I'll be 87; you'll be 89 I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky, oh my my my…**_

Edward and Bella looked across the lawn and saw their 2 kids, 6 grandkids, and 12 great grandkids.

"We have a full house." Bella said.

"Yep, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Edward replied.

Later that night Edward and Bella fell asleep in each other's arms and never woke up the next day.

_**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-Courtney**_


End file.
